kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SpazzyHyena
Welcome! Hello SpazzyHyena, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User talk:Spottedstar page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 01:12, March 5, 2012 Re:About my alternate 'Kay, let me just make this clear before you read the rest of this message: This isn't that big of a deal. That's in referral of your breaking of site policy (not the conflict you went through with Zaralith, but I'll get to that in a second). I totally understand your mistake, and you're not the only one who's made the same one on this wiki. People mess up, and I'm okay with that! Just as long as people are willing to talk with me about it, then I'm more than happy to work out situations like this. :) I'm not at all looking down on you like a vandal or a troller just because you weren't aware of one of our policies; in fact, it was my mistake that I hadn't sent you a message about it yet. I told Zaralith I would, but I guess I didn't get around to it in time to spare you of this apparently publicly-exploited conflict. I don't know what happened on the chat between you and Zaralith, but I say apologies are in order. I'll send a message to Zaralith about it, but I think you should consider sending one to Zaralith as well. Again, I don't know exactly what happened on chat, but conflict happens when more than one person is at it, which means you must've said some things as well. I really hope you consider not leaving. This was an unfair circumstance, and for that I apologize. I'll try my best to get things worked out, and if anyone gives you any problems, I've got your back on it. :) Okay? Leave me a message if you have any questions. 02:38, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :So this had to do with other users than just Zaralith? Wish I had known that before I hammered Zaralith about it on their talk page... I'll go fix that in a second, and I'll additionally talk to Wraith and Atcman as well. :Out of curiosity, is there a particular reason for you creating an alternate account? Just so we can clear the boards that you're not trying to corrupt the wiki like most people suspect users with alt accounts do... 02:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about me I am going away from this site. You can stay on here and I will leave,ok? Have fun here... I appologize again for jumping to conclusions, and sorry I told zaralith you had a alternate... I shouldn't have said it was you. I'm sorry, please forgive me... :( --Atcman1 the Strategist 12:56, March 5, 2012 (UTC)